


DNA/Ghost Tech

by Marsalias



Series: Phanniemay 2018 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny dodging a reveal by the skin of his teeth, Gen, Old Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Jack Fenton had invented many things over the years. Some of them were silly, like the Fenton Toaster, others were practical, like Fenton-Wipe, still others were for his life-long passion of ghost hunting, like his numerous ecto-blasters. One invention that he was particularly proud of, however, was his quick-acting DNA scanner. The scanner took under a quarter of a second to complete a scan. That meant that it was practical to attach to ecto-blasters, as a kind of anti-theft policy. Ecto-weaponry could be dangerous, after all! With the DNA scanner attached, only Fenton-family members, all of whom had been scanned and recorded previously, could use the weapons.This made what Jack was seeing impossible.
Relationships: Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: Phanniemay 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133462
Comments: 8
Kudos: 269





	DNA/Ghost Tech

Jack Fenton had invented many things over the years. Some of them were silly, like the Fenton Toaster, others were practical, like Fenton-Wipe, still others were for his life-long passion of ghost hunting, like his numerous ecto-blasters. One invention that he was particularly proud of, however, was his quick-acting DNA scanner. The scanner took under a quarter of a second to complete a scan. That meant that it was practical to attach to ecto-blasters, as a kind of anti-theft policy. Ecto-weaponry could be dangerous, after all! With the DNA scanner attached, only Fenton-family members, all of whom had been scanned and recorded previously, could use the weapons.

This made what Jack was seeing impossible.

He glanced over at his wife, who looked equally troubled. Yes, she knew the significance of what was happening. Jack looked back out of the Fenton Assault Vehicle. Only a few meters away, the Phantom was shooting at a large, tentacled ghost. This in itself was not unusual, what was unusual was that a few minutes ago, before the appearance of the larger ghost, the Fentons had shot Phantom with a weapon designed to disable his powers, and that, once the larger ghost had shown itself, Phantom had responded by stealing one of the Fenton's weapons and shooting it.

Danny thought that he was doing rather well, considering that whatever his parents had shot him with had disabled all his active powers except for flight. The problem was that, even with the ecto-gun he'd grabbed from his mother, it wasn't going to be enough.

"Hey, Sam, Tucker? What's your ETA on that backup?"

The Fenton Phone in his ear crackled to life. "Uhh," said Tucker, "maybe ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes?!" Danny ducked a swing from one of the other ghost's tentacles, and then dove to sweep an unfortunate pedestrian out of the way.

"It wouldn't be that long, but your parents've put that DNA scanner thing on all the big stuff so we're having a hard time finding something we can use that won't just annoy Mr McTentacles over there."

Danny glanced down at his own weapon, which was longer than he was, and probably heavier too (thank the ancients that his passive abilities hadn't been shut down). It definitely counted as 'big stuff.'

Another attack from the larger ghost captured his attention. Whatever the fallout from using something that was DNA-locked was going to be, he would have to deal with it later.

"Then get a hold of Jazz or something!"

"She's still on her way from the library," said Sam.

"Hey! Ghost!"

Danny internally winced at the new voice, but kept his aim steady. Valerie. Maybe for once she would shoot at the other ghost first, this time? Surely, even she could see that it was the greater threat.

Thankfully, the red-suited ghost hunter did. Despite the glare that Danny could feel even from behind her face plate, Valerie swooped in firing at the other ghost.

Danny took the moment to glance back. His parents were coming around the corner now, in the FAV. Combined with Valerie's suit and board, the vehicle probably had enough firepower to reduce the ghost to the point at which it could be captured, whether in his specially modified thermos, one of his parents' newer inventions, or Valerie's cuboid containment device, Danny really didn't care. Honestly, if he hadn't been hit, he would have had the fight finished in minutes, rather than what was now coming up on three-quarters of an hour.

But- there! There was the opening that he needed, a clear line of fire to the ghost's main eye. He fired, the ghost recoiled and- Hah! There was Jazz with the Mini-Bazooka and a thermos. Danny sagged in relief as the huge, tentacled, many-eyed ghost was sucked into his sister's thermos. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up, just in time for Valerie to shoot him with one of her pink-hued guns.

Danny crashed into the pavement, loosing his grip on the large ecto-gun.

"Think I forgot about you, ghost?" the other teen taunted him as she took aim once again.

Danny resisted the urge to hiss and snarl up at her, and instead shouted, "Please, with the way you hold grudges-" he tucked and rolled, dodging another blast, then sprang to his feet, "-you probably still remember every kid who pulled your hair in kindergarten!" With that, he leapt into the air, and shot past Valerie, coming so close to her that she almost unbalanced. The chase was on.

Jack was out of the car before Red Huntress was even out of sight. Normally, he and Maddie would be chasing after the ghost-boy, but, this time, there was something more important. The DNA-scanner record on the Fenton Blender Mk VII. (Neither he nor Maddie had seen Jazz, or else there would be something even more important on their minds.)

He ran to where Phantom had dropped the Blender (funny story behind that name, the Mk I actually _had_ been a blender), but Maddie, being the faster of the two of them, reached it first, and deftly flipped it over, revealing the DNA-scanner module. Jack came up beside her just as she pushed the button that would reveal the Blender's last user.

The name 'DANNY FENTON' blinked up from the tiny LED screen.

"Oh my god," breathed Maddie.

"But- but that doesn't make any sense!" said Jack. "He wasn't anywhere near here!"

"But what if- What if Phantom- What if it took some of Danny's DNA..?" Maddie turned to Jack. "Jack, do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Yes?" said Jack, a little bewildered by the sudden change of topic.

"Call him," ordered Maddie.

Jack pulled the phone out of his pocket, and, after fumbling with the little buttons, managed to call Danny. The phone rang and rang between the two of them (one of Jack's fumbles had set the phone to speakerphone mode), echoing in the relative silence of the street. The phone went to voice-mail and Jack hung up, hitting redial. He smiled nervously at Maddie.

"You know our Danno, Mads. He hardly ever answers his phone the first time."

But the phone went to voice-mail the second time. Jack hit redial again.

This time, to Jack and Maddie's great relief, Danny picked up on the third ring.

 _"Hi, Dad,"_ he said, sounding just slightly out of breath, _"sorry I didn't pick up before, I was listening to some music. What's up?"_

"Danny," said Maddie, before Jack could say anything, "have you used the the Fenton Blender Mk VI-"

"VIII," interjected Jack.

"-Mk VIII recently?"

 _"The what?"_ asked Danny, blankly.

"The new ecto-gun. The big one, that spins the blasts."

 _"Uhhhhh,"_ said Danny, _"I wouldn't say that I_ used _it?"_

"Danny," said Maddie sternly.

_"I might have knocked it- well, it and some others- over when I was cleaning the weapons vault? And I picked them up? I didn't, like, hurt it or anything did I? They all looked fine when I put them back. I'm really sorry..."_

"No, sweetie, it's fine, it's fine. You just have to tell us when these things happen, okay?"

_"Okay, mom, I'm sorry."_

"It's alright. Be safe now. We love you."

_"I love you guys too, bye."_

Jack and Maddie looked at one another as the phone clicked off.

"So, Phantom can bypass our DNA-locks," said Jack.

"Hm. Well, either that, or Danny broke the scanner when he dropped the gun." She frowned. "We probably shouldn't make him clean the weapons vault, Jack. It could have been dangerous for him if one of the guns went off when he knocked them over."

"I guess you're right, Mads." he paused. "But then I'll have to do it!"

Danny breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his phone. He had been lucky to have gotten away from Valerie so quickly, and luckier still that he had been able to think of a good excuse for his DNA to be logged on the ecto-gun.

Now all he had to do was make it look like he had cleaned the weapons vault before his parents got home. He groaned. The weapons vault that Sam and Tucker were probably still dismantling, trying to get weapons that they could use against the tentacled ghost. He pulled his phone out and began to dial them even as he lifted himself back into the air. Maybe he could convince them to help...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post more of these later. That's it for tonight.


End file.
